A Type-1 platform is typically a dedicated computing platform that is created to provide the highest levels of security and assurance, and only provides exactly the intended functionality. In order to meet the Type 1 requirements and cost of development, such platforms have needed to limit support for additional functionality and flexibility to essential customer needs.